Vaktovian Empire
Overview The Vaktovian Empire (VAK) is a large futuristic military group. It is much hated by many other ROBLOX groups and it's troops are known for being elite and very focused on their commanding officers' orders. Bases --Vaktovian Recruitment Center-- The Vaktovian Recruitment Center was the first base made by Vaktus. It is the most protected base and houses raiders only with swords. --Vaktovian Swampy Moon Outpost-- A popular outpost for raiders to raid. Raiders are given A-Rifles. There are two secret entrances to the outpost and an armory. There's a mic where players can shout. This was made by General Develishpyro. Privates The basic soldier in the VAK empire. Combat ready, and well trained. Corporals Lower Officers, assistant of the squad Sergeant and keeps Privates disciplined and in line. Sergeants Good officers. Lieutenants LT's are good, respected officers. Captains Captains are well-trained, exemplary units on the battlefield. As some can be very tactical, others tend to command the heavy-infantry and rally sessions. Colonels Many colonels, some have created Battalions of the Empire (Generals have also) Generals The Elite commanders of the Vaktovian Empire, all of who having their own expertise and weaknesses. lil2mario "Metrac"- Known for his cruel and undying loyalty to the Empire, he has been the leader of many conflicts, but his weakness is the fact he VERY rarely participates in combat. He is the Supreme General of the Vaktovian Empire. Selected to be so, whenever he was a Private. Dologan- An experienced and quite interesting General, he is known for his passion as well as his words of wisdom, but rumours and words are being spread of a seed of corruption within this General. He has changed greatly. Duhspartan "Azant"- The 2nd youngest of the Generals, he is an expert at political relations and debates. Known throughout the Empire as the "Political" General. His weakness being, he is easy to take advantage of and can be persuaded easily. DevilishPyro- This General is known mostly for the fact he is a Royal Guard of the Emperor, he is both political and quite intelligent, also skilled with a blade. His weakness being his haste to make decisions grows quickly. A VERY skilled combatant and is DEFFINETLY worthy of that title as Royal Guard. He is the Commander of Homeland Defences. Alexis4444 "Alyx Vomica"-She never raids, never commands, and has poor skills. Hugginator "Korvak"- This guy scares people. Everyone talks about him as if he was a nightmare that came to life. "Korvak? Oh yeah, he's the meanest general around, but he is really really good when it comes to war."-Vaktovian Private. A lot of rumours going around about him being the "Head of War" in the Empire, but all the stories about him and what he does to his "Failure" soldiers scare people. His weakness is politics. Emperor Vaktus and always been Vaktus, exept when Vaktus's name was XDHAPPYXD, which he changed. When he did that he also made new emperor robes, and a new look. Notice: All Vaktovians, or most, have chosen a Vaktovian name. Vaktovians dont always have one, as some Corporals and Colonels don't. Vaktovians (HIGH RANKS) create battalions to help the empire, deploying them in times of war.